


Keine Frau, Nur Vaseline

by ohne



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne/pseuds/ohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard gets a nice birthday present from the band,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keine Frau, Nur Vaseline

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an anecdote from a concert that took place on Richard's birthday; Till was purported to have made a reference to post show partying, using a certain phrase from "Keine Lust." And so, this crack porn was born.

“Vaseline?” Paul laughs, later, in the hotel room. “Till, you know we’re classier than that.”

Till shrugs, squirting a puddle of Astroglide onto his palm. “Meh,” he rubs the viscous stuff all over his hands. “Vaseline sounds funnier.” And with a toothy grin, he slides one, two fingers into Richard’s ass. Richard moans around Paul’s cock, and Paul in turn gasps.

“So good at this, Rich,” he sighs, smoothing one hand over black hair - not spiked right now. They‘d made him wash all the gel out. Another finger is added, thick, crooked, thrusting in and out. Richard whimpers and squirms, but it’s no use; the cuffs on his wrists are chained to the floor.

Smiling lazily from his armchair, Flake stretches out a foot to nudge Olli‘s leg. The tall man slides halfway out from underneath Richard, wiping his mouth. “Yes?”

“The birthday boy is a little too close.” Flake uses his riding crop to tap Richard on the thigh. “Go over to the chest and get something to help him calm down.”

Olli crawls obediently over to the wood chest against the wall, opening various drawers until he found the right one. Then he held up handfuls of cockrings until Flake spotted one he liked. Just a simple rubber o-ring. “Put it on him,” Flake commands. “Do it right.”

Slipping back underneath Richard, Olli starts the torture. Leaving a red line of pinches down his chest, squeezing and pulling his balls, scratching fingernails down his thighs. Meanwhile, Till and Paul cease their ministrations. Schneider wraps around the both of them and they all watch Richard jerk at his chains and moan through clenched teeth. Eventually, he’s flaccid enough to slip the ring on. First, Olli lubes him up, and then carefully, gently slips his cock and balls through the ring. He lets it go, it tightens, and a full body shudder moves through Richard.

“Good,” Flake says. “That will keep him calm for a while.”

A few minutes later, Till is singing “alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Reeeeesh,” as he thrusts home. Richard’s mouth is now occupied by Schneider’s cock, but he still manages to eke out a scream, equal parts arousal and frustration. Olli is back underneath him, long limbs splayed about, slowly lapping at Richard’s skin. Paul is all over Till, kissing him and playing with his nipples.

In the armchair, Flake just slides his palm over the head of his cock and watches.

Richard jerks back and forth among his tormentors, the ring keeping him on the edge until he’s sobbing around Schneider’s cock. He spits out the flesh to beg, “fuck, please, Flake, make them take the ring off, let me come, please, oh _shit,_ please, please, Flake _\---”_

Flake rolls his eyes, still stroking himself. “Schnei, stuff your cock back in his mouth for me.” The man talked so fucking much it was a welcome respite to have him wordless.

Schneider obliges, red faced and hair all frizzed out. Every breath exits him as a moan, now. He’s close. They’re all close.

Till comes first. Paul reaches down to touch him where he slides slickly in and out of Richard and he’s gone. They all watch him shudder and groan as he shoots into Richard, because it‘s amazing to see a big man break like that. In a moment, Paul nudges him out of the way to take his place. Underneath, Olli has both his and Richard’s cock in his lubed up hand, and he’s just slowly writhing.

Crawling over, Till puts his head in Flake’s lap and gets petted while they watch Richard get fucked at both ends. Schneider and Paul make eye contact over Richard’s back and that’s it for Schneider; crying out, he pulled away and came all over Richard’s face. “God,” he gasps,” oh god,” as Richard does his best to lap up the come. Richard, who is now practically out of his mind with the desire to come, now that he’s seen two others reach their end. He can’t speak, he just groans and wriggles and desperately pushes.

Dragging himself away, Schneider rests his head on Flake’s other knee. In the meantime, Till is stealing eager kisses of Flake’s cock, making the other man gasp and sigh happily.

“I can’t,” Richard wheezes, when he finds words, “please, Flake, I can’t, I need to come.” He’s nearly boiled-red, the sweat on his body glinting in the low light of the room, every muscle tensed and shaking. Mouth open fruitlessly against the air as Olli writhes beneath him and Paul writhes behind him.

“Go ahead, then.” Flake rolls his head against the back of his chair, briefly losing sight of the scene before him. Till is sucking him off magnificently now, and it’s undoing him. “Olli, take the ring off him.”

The o-ring comes off with difficulty, Richard yelping and squirming all the way as he lurches up to the very edge of orgasm. As the ring is tossed to some corner of the room, Richard arches his back and splays his legs and shudders violently, still not able to come. “Olli,” he chokes, “Olli, you fuck, you bastard, god damn it let me come right now oh god.”

“Yes,” Olli finally promises, barely audible from beneath Richard, “yes.” His stroke changes from languorous to headlong. Immediately Richard can feel his orgasm swell, huge and insurmountable, at the base of his spine. Behind him Paul is biting his lip and rolling his eyes indulgently back, in front of him Flake is gripping the back of Till’s head and coming down his throat.

Richard notices none of this. He’s too busy screaming, coming, for what feels like forever.

When he resurfaces, he’s still on the floor, unshackled, gently wrapped in Olli’s long limbs. The rest of the band is pausing in their cleaning up to give Richard fond looks.

“Still alive, I see,” Paul remarks, grinning.

“Very,” Richard answers. “Very much so.”

 

\--end--


End file.
